


Never No More

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: The reader is trapped in an abusive marriage but can she find a way out?





	Never No More

You had spent another day busy, running back and forth up the corridors as you tried to balance the duties of home and kingdom. As a subject of Erebor, you were bound to contribute, spending many an afternoon sewing tapestries, shirts, overcoats, and even socks for the dwarves busy in the forge. Dis sat as the head of the dwarrowdams and gossiped loudly with her closest ears as you found peace in the simple stitching.

When not at court, you worked avidly to keep your set of chambers neat and all your possessions in good repair. Your husband, Ral, prided himself on your housekeeping skills and could find fault with even the most minuscule speck of dirt. You washed the bedding twice a week, cleaned the silver and candlesticks daily, swept the floors, dusted the carpets, set out fresh rushes, and tidied every knock and cranny just as often. And when Ral returned, he inspected your efforts closely.

You swept through your door, wiping the sweat from your brow as you took down your apron from its hook and tied it around your waist. Your skirts felt heavier as the heat gathered beneath them and you lit several candles before you went over your daily checklist. You had been kept late by the dowager princess and were frenzied as you straightened the bed covers and swept the floorboards around the finely woven rugs. You left the stove empty as you were much too warm as it was and wiped off the table top with a cloth, making sure that not a single crumb remained.

The door handle clinked and you looked up as Ral entered, his brow already darkened as he huffed with fatigue. After a day at the forge, he was rarely in a pleasant mood and it seemed this night was no different. His dark eyes, nearly black, examined the expanse of the chamber and he sighed. The hair stood on the back of your neck and your lips trembled as you tried to smile at his displeasure.

“Hmmp,” He dropped the bucket he packed his lunch in on the table heavily and crossed his arms, “You’ve been dallying today.” He neared the mantle of the hearth and swept away invisible dust, “It’s filthy…and you’ve not even stoked the hearth.”

“I thought it was warm enough,” You explained weakly and clutched your hands together tightly, “And I was late at court but I raced back to get started.” His eyes stabbed you with anger, “I’m sorry, Ral, I didn’t mean to-”

“You never do, do you?” He stomped towards you and grabbed your arm harshly, your nails scratching your palm as he forced your hands apart, “I thought I’d married a true dwarrow wife. What misfortune did I vow myself to in wedding such a verminous wench?”

“Ral, I’ve been working all day-”

His fist knocked the breath out of you as it collided with your stomach, the boning of your corset snapping and pinching your flesh as he released you and you bent over in pain. “You dare lecture me on work when I spend my days in the forge and you spend yours doing what exactly? Twittering amongst those prissy dams? How ungrateful you are.”

Tears gathered in your eyes as you gripped the back of a chair for support. You would have to fix your corset once more though it had been repaired so many times, it would be better to make a new one altogether. You forced yourself straight, the pain still burning your midriff and looked to Ral as he sat in a chair and spat on the floor.

“These floors need mopping,” He grumbled and you bowed your head, turning to fetch your mop and bucket from the closet, “What are you doing, woman?” He interjected, “I’ve just come home from a long day of work. My dinner?”

You turned back and gulped, nodding as you stepped towards the door but as you passed, he seized your wrist and held you in place, “Aren’t you going to speak? Or did you lose your voice gossiping with those trollops at court?”

“Yes, Ral,” You mumbled fearfully, “I’ll fetch your supper at once.”

“Good, good,” He commended and released his bone-crushing grasp, “Don’t forget the ale.”

You croaked out another confirmation and scurried for the door, resisting the tears which constricted your throat. You slipped through the door and into the corridor, your steps quickening as you headed for the kitchens. If you took too long, Ral would surely have another wallop waiting for you, as he often did. Sometimes, even, for no reason but for his own pleasure.

You sniffed as you stumbled around the corner to the kitchens and requested your plates for the night. You stood by the window of the steaming kitchen and looked to your wrist, rolling back the cuff to reveal the darkening bruise of Ral’s grip. If anything, he was wily; he never left a mark where it couldn’t be hidden. Undoubtedly, there would be a black splotch across your stomach by the time you undressed and it would sore by the morning when you would tie yourself back into your corset.

“Y/N,” The voice startled you and before you could lower your hand, Fili caught it, “What’s wrong with your wrist?”

“Nothing,” You pulled your arm away and hid the bruise quickly, “I got it stuck in the bed frame when I was cleaning.”

“Oh,” He thought on your explanation but withheld further questioning, “Right…you look tired.”

“Not really,” You lied, “Court was a bit tedious, but I’m fine.”

He nodded as he looked over you once more, his thought unspoken as the swirled behind his blue-green eyes. His gaze made you want to flee as he always looked on you so kindly, as if he could see the pain you kept bundled up. You averted your eyes and cleared your throat as a tray was set on the ledge beneath the window.

“I must go,” You took the tray, the weight adding to the pain in your tender wrist, “Dinner, you see…”

“Of course,” He stepped back in a courtly manner but the concern lingered on his face, “I’ll see you later.”

“Perhaps,” You answered evasively. If Ral had witnessed the scene, he would have been livid. He had never been fond of you speaking with other dwarves, especially the princes who had once been your closest companions. “Good night.”

You were thankful for your swift escape, so tempted to confess all to Fili on those rare occasions when you met. Once, he had been the first you ran to when you were troubled but you knew you could not. You had married Ral and promised him your loyalty, a vow which could only be broken by a single means, one which seemed more enticing with every passing day of your miserable union.

* * *

Dis had announced a masquerade and you were among those dams enlisted to play a part in the display to be presented at the next banquet. Ral had never been one for such affairs and so upon informing him of your casting, despite your lack of choice in the matter, he had become irate and added to the bruises which littered your flesh. He swore he would not attend but that he would have a full report of any trouble you got yourself into.

Despite your pleas, Dis refused to replace you, citing you as the best dancer among her ladies and you felt like crying behind the mask she had chosen for the costumes. It was the first day of rehearsal and you waited with dread as you stood with the other dams against the stone wall of the great hall. The dowager stated that your partners would arrive shortly and such a statement set your blood cold. If Ral knew you were to dance with another, he would be less than happy.

Finally, the doors shifted open and Thorin entered with a dour look along with seven of his men, all varying in their excitement for the day’s rehearsal. Among the bunch were the two princes, Kili and Fili, and even the grumpy Dwalin, who seemed even surlier than his king. Fili caught your eyes and smiled and you looked away, instinctively touching your wrist, only a faint pink mark remaining there.

“It’s about time,” Dis boomed across the corridor, the chatter of the other dams dying in the air as she led them over to the dwarves and you kept to the rear of the party, “Now, let’s pair up. We’ve no time to waste,” She paused and stood before her brother, “No doubt, thanks to you and your usual tardiness.”

“Dis,” Thorin grumbled but you could see the amusement in his eyes; you had never seen the genuine hatred you did in Ral’s eyes in other dwarves’, “Let’s just get on with it.”

“Fine,” Dis preened and turned, looking over her ladies, “Brother you can go with Ahira, your heights are perfect for one another. Lya, you will take my younger son, Kili, you’ll keep him in line,” Kili shot his mother a reproachful look and she continued her matchmaking, “And Y/N, you and Fili will fit well. He’s not the most graceful of dancers so he could use your natural elegance. Make sure you keep an eye on his posture-”

“Mother,” Fili shook his head and the dowager chuckled as she took her partner, Dwalin, and guided him to the front of the chamber, “Right, so everyone, follow our steps, we’ll go slow.” She looked over at Dwalin as he glowered and whispered reassuringly in his ear though he seemed to deflate further.

“How’s your wrist?” Fili asked as Dis took Dwalin’s hand and you offered yours tentatively, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s quite alright,” You muttered as he lightly wrapped his fingers around yours, “I’ve had worse.”

“You’ve always been a tough on,” He praised and you shied away from his constant stare, “I’m just happy I got you…these other dams, they’d all be a little too eager for me.”

“Well, who wouldn’t want a prince on their arm?” You replied dully, not thinking too deeply about your words. You wished Ral would be so gentle. It stung to think that your own husband could not even show the simplest of courtesies.

“Yes, I’ve asked myself that many a time before,” You glanced to him, the tone of his voice betraying words he did not speak, “I always thought myself a nice prize, not to be too arrogant.”

“Mmhmm,” You looked to the toes of your slippers, ashamed that his chiding brought colour to your cheeks. You were a married woman and you held the hand of another so comfortably and let him speak to you so coyly. Your guilt caused the bruise along your torso to burn and you clung to the pain in contrition, “We best start moving our feet,” You glanced up as Dis and Dwalin shuffled awkwardly before you, “Or we’ll fall behind.”

You pushed away your inner turmoil and focused on the dancing for the rest of the day, Fili attempting small talk here and there but receiving little in return. By the end, you were tired and anxious, nervous about returning to your chambers and your eventual meeting with your husband. You wrestled over whether to tell about the inclusion of the dwarves in the performance and barely heard Fili’s farewell as you blindly passed through the door and marched down the corridor, eager to get to your daily chores before it was too late.

* * *

Weeks went by and despite your fear of Ral, you found solace in your rehearsals with Fili as he nearly made you forget about your marriage. You had forgotten to mention the prince’s involvement in your preparations as you did enough as it was to inspire the wrath of your husband. Your guilt withered away as the sessions became your only escape from the nightly beatings and as the banquet approached, you were sad that they were to end.

On the last day, the entire group of sixteen flawlessly performed the steps and against your misgivings, you squeezed Fili’s hand in triumph. He turned to you, rolling down the sleeves he had bunched up in his excess and smiled at you. Reluctantly, you stepped away from him and waited patiently for him to speak. Often, you prolonged your conversations in hopes that you would have a few minutes more away from the oppression of your marital chambers.

“Well, how did I do today, Y/N?” Fili asked hopefully, “My posture good?”

“Great,” You replied, “I daresay, you’re near as fine a dancer as your uncle.”

“As good,” He assured you, “And better looking.”

You giggled at his quip but quickly muffled it, reprimanding yourself for your carelessness. You thought of Ral and swallowed your mirth, exhaling as you looked to your slippers in shame.

“Y/N,” Fili touched your elbow, “What’s-”

The door creaked open as the prince spoke but you did not look, thinking it was merely the rest of the dancers departing. The voice which followed, however, set your spine rigid and you peered over as Ral stormed into the hall.

“Eh, Y/N,” He called, his voice coated with false joviality, “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“Ral?” You crinkled your brow in confusion, “Should you not be at the forge?”

“Early day on account of the banquet tomorrow,” He squinted at Fili as the prince removed his hand from your arm, “Why are you so surprised, hmm? Not expecting to see me ‘round here?”

“Not at all, I just wasn’t expect-”

“You didn’t tell me there were dwarves involved in this silliness,” Ral glared at Fili and you felt the prince bristle beside you.

“Usually a dancer needs a partner,” Fili answered for you, “Didn’t think you’d have a problem with it. Your wife is a loyal dam.”

“I know _my_ wife, better than you do,” Ral turned his attention on you and you couldn’t help but cower, “Though I thought I knew her better…I thought her honest.”

Fili looked to you and you avoided his concerned gaze as Ral took your hand forcefully. He pulled you to his side sharply and you heard a chilling growl rise in Fili’s throat. “Oi, take it easy on her.”

“Don’t tell me how to treat _my_ wife,” Ral hissed and you looked around, relieved that no one else had noticed the scene, “Now, if you would remember you place, boy, my wife has duties to attend to. Marital duties.”

“I am not a boy,” Fili set his shoulders, anger rising in him and shadowing his features in a way you had never seen before in his usual cheerful self, “I am a prince. And the only interest I have in your wife is her well-being. That she is treated well.”

“I treat her well enough,” Ral snarled and turned, dragging you behind him as your feet slid across the stone.

You dared not look back as you followed Ral through the door and braced yourself for what awaited you behind closed doors. Stopping before your chambers, your husband swung the door open and shoved you inside, so sharply that you tumbled to your knees. The door slammed shut as his footsteps neared you heavily and he pulled your up by your hair, the plait loosening in his grasp.

“Get your clothes off. Now!” He ordered and threw you at the bed, “I’ll teach you to be a loyal wife.”

Your hands shook as you steadied yourself and the tears trickled down your cheeks like acid as you began to unlace your gown. You inhaled and said a prayer to Mahal, hoping the night would go quickly.

* * *

You stared into the mirror, reaching up carefully to touch the swollen black bruising around your eye. Your cheek bone was as discoloured and your lip split, and you rued examining the contusions along the rest of your body. You had finally worked up the courage to pull on the gown Dis had chosen for the masquerade, a rose number with gold trimming. Looking at your reflection, it only made the bruises seem darker and you were glad that the collar was high enough to hide most of them.

You lifted the thinly-crafted mask, the gold gleaming in the candlelight, and sniffed as you cradled it in your hands. You told yourself not to cry again and shakily put the mask over your face, securing the tie so that no one could tell that you were anything but unscathed. You left your hair down, your braids hanging around your face so that the splotches along your jaw were hidden in shadow. It would have to be enough to get you through the night.

You stood and swished to the door, looking back at the empty chamber, still messy from the night of chaos. You had not bothered to tidy, so crippled with pain and distraught, that another thrashing would make little difference. When you returned, Ral would be as mad as ever and he would raise his fist once more. You cared little and worried less.

You closed the door lazily and made little haste in approaching the great hall, the buzz sounding from within. The masquerade would begin the festivities and then you would be free to run back to the darkness. Ral had disappeared, though not to the banquet, and you hoped he was in no rush to return. Knowing your luck, he would be waiting for you and your torment would continue.

You bypassed the double-doors and traipsed on to the back room from which you were to make your entrance with the rest. As you entered, there was a flurry of skirts and voices and looked around at those face, both masked and not. Among them, a golden-haired head turned towards you and Fili lifted his mask as he approached you.

“Hey, you’re here,” He smiled as he stopped before you, “I wasn’t sure your husband would let you.”

“Oh, he has his moods,” You waved your hand lightly, thought it caused pain to ripple through you, “You don’t need to worry about him.”

“I don’t worry about him, I worry about you,” He tilted his head, “You alright?”

“Fine, fine,” You crossed your arms and looked around evasively, “We should be focused on getting our steps right.”

“Dwarves, dwarrowdams,” Dis’ voice cut through the tittering, “Our time is nigh. Get in line.”

You were thankful to be save by the dowager’s orders and Fili reluctantly stepped away from you to join the dwarves. You stood behind the row of fluttering dwarrowdams and ignored the heat of the prince’s intrusive gaze. Dis went down both lines and made sure that all was in order before taking her place at the front and counted down as the doors began to open and she signaled you to follow.

You stepped forward, turning back and forth along to the rising symphony of harp and horns and the guest were in awe as the dancers entered and began their steps. You crossed to Fili and took his hand, letting him guide you through the twists and twirls of the routine, for an instant forgetting the bruises hidden beneath your costume. It was bliss after your night with Ral and by the end you even dared a smile behind the veneer of your mask.

As the music ended, you dropped Fili’s hand and joined in the bows directed to your audience. Applause came and in the chaos of the cheers, you edged back towards the door, hoping to disappear before anyone noticed. You padded into the next room and caught your breath just within, stopping as your corset squeezed uncomfortably on the bruises along your torso.

“Y/N,” A voice came from behind you and shook away your pain, “Where are you going?”

“Oh, I’m tired,” You toddled on your feet anxiously, “I didn’t want to let Dis down so I just came for the show but I think I’ll feel better laying down.”

“When are you going to stop lying to me?” Fili accused, but without the same venom of Ral, “There’s something you’re not telling me. You used to love banquets, remember? When we were just old enough to attend and you would drag me to one of my mother’s event in the Blue Mountains…Y/N?”

You sniffed and resisted the urge to remove your mask and wipe away the tears. It seemed like another lifetime as you recalled those nights in Ered Luin and you turned to flee before he could say anything further. Before you could reach the door, Fili had a hold on your arm and you cried out in pain as he caught a bruise.

“Y/N, I’m sorry,” He released you with a frightened expression, “I didn’t mean to…what’s happened to your arm?”

“Nothing, you just startled me,” You lied and backed away.

“Please, Y/N, I know that was more than surprise,” He reached around you and held the door handle firm so that you could not push through, “Take off your mask.”

“Wh-what?” You stuttered and protectively reached up to touch the cold metal, “No. Please, just let me go.”

“Not until you show me what your hiding,” He insisted and you shook your head franctically.

“I can’t,” You cried and choked on a sob, “Just leave me alone.”

“No,” He reached over with his free hand and swiftly unlaced the ties of your mask, the gold clattering to the floor as your face was revealed, “Y/N…”

You hid your face behind your hands and turned away, crumpling to your knees in your shame as your skirts puddled around you. Fili’s hand was on your shoulder, lightly as to not hurt you, as he knelt beside you and you hung your head as your tears fell unchecked.

“Did Ral do this?” He asked with fire in his voice but you remained silent, “Y/N, tell me,” He nearly roared, “Did that bastard do this to you?”

“There’s nothing you can do,” You looked up and dropped your hands, “Please, you’ll only make it worse.”

“Nothing? We’ll see about that,” He stood without hesitation and before you could rise from your knees, he was out the door and stomping down the corridor.

You pushed yourself to your feet and chased after him as he balled his fists at his sides. You tried to grab his arm but he pulled away, his eyes intent ahead of him. “Is he in your chambers?” He asked without looking at you.

“I don’t know. He wasn’t there when I left,” You replied meekly, nearly tripping as you tried to keep up, “Please, you’re only going to make him angrier.”

“Maybe, but we’ll see what happens when he tries to take it out on me,” He continued past your chamber doors and you realized he was heading for the forge, “I ought to club his skull in.”

“Don’t hurt him,” You begged as you stepped before him, just in front of the doorway of the forge, “Please.”

“You would plead his safety? Even after all he’s done?” You stood unwavering before the prince, “You’re much too gentle for a brute like him.”

Fili made no promise and stepped around you, leaving you to follow in his stead. You saw Ral at his anvil, working on some trinket or another and Fili neared unflinchingly and tore the hammer from his hand. He tossed the heavy iron tool away from him and Ral looked up in shock. At once, your husband’s surprise became anger and he made to round to the other side of his anvil.

Ral spotted you too late as Fili grabbed him by the collar and wrestled him so that he was prone across the iron of his own anvil. You stopped beside them, uncertain of what to do, and wrung your hands.

“You cretin,” Fili spat at Ral as he held him down despite his struggle, “You would hurt your own wife?! Y/N?!” He lifted Ral and slammed him back to the metal, “I should fucking kill you here and now,” Fili swore and looked over to you, his angry haze thinning as he did, “But she is my best friend and I would never do anything to hurt her.”

Fili released your husband and backed away, reaching out to you, “You’re lucky she has a heart,” You took the prince’s hand, afraid of what Ral would do if you remained, “Don’t you come near her…For next time, I’ll ignore her pleas.”

Fili turned and slowly guided you away as Ral sputtered angrily behind you. You thought he would come after you but the prince must have scared him thoroughly enough for him to stay. You inhaled deeply, only then realizing your tears had ceased, and squeezed Fili’s hand, lifting your head just a little higher.

* * *

It had been a month since you had left Ral. Upon your request, Fili had not told anyone of the reason and you had hidden until the bruises had faded. With the Mountain full with the dwarves returned from Ered Luin, the prince had insisted you share with him and you had found it much more peaceful than the time you had spent with your own husband. He would not let you lift a finger to clean or serve and would insist on doting on you to the point of irritation.

You had spent the morning sewing with Dis and it was just after noon that you made your way back to your new chambers. As you neared the prince’s abode, footsteps came from behind you and you turned as you placed a hand on the door handle. Your blood froze as Ral neared but he did not raise his fist as he stopped before you.

“Y/N,” His voice was meek, so unlike his usual demeanour, “Please, just let me apologize.”

“Apologize?” You kept your grip on the door, your legs unsteady below you.

“I’m sorry, I never should have touched you so cruelly,” He tucked his thumbs under his belt, “I should have been a better husband and this last month has showed me that.”

“I—I…” You let go of the handle and felt the sweat which dampened your palms, biting your lip as you pondered his words.

“Ral,” Fili appeared behind your husband and Ral turned halfway between you, “What are you doing? I thought I warned you.”

“I was speaking with my wife,” Ral looked to you, “Apologizing.”

“Oh really?” Fili challenged wryly, “I’d like to hear it.”

“I already did. Besides, it’s none of your concern,” Ral grumpled as he turned to Fili once more, “You never had any right getting involved in _my_ marriage.”

“Hmm,” Fili eyed him sharply, “I see little change…wouldn’t expect it, as it were.”

“I care not for what you think,” Ral returned his attention to you, “It is my wife’s decision. Isn’t it, dear?”

You gulped and looked between the two dwarves, your lips trembling as you tried to think of a response. Fili was angry but his concern for you was more apparent yet as you looked to Ral, all you could see was his ire. There was nothing to him but hatred and it had taken you far too long to realize that.

“I…” You breathed and wiped your hands on your skirt, “I don’t accept your apology and I don’t want to be your wife.” You lifted your chin, strength flooding through you, “You are the biggest mistake I’ve ever made in my life and I would not be so foolish as to make it twice.”

“Why you little harlot,” Ral lunged for you but was held back as Fili grabbed him from behind, “You’ve been fucking this little prince boy, haven’t you? Making the fool of me.”

“Go,” Fili turned and shoved Ral so hard he nearly toppled, “Now! Before I lose my temper,” Fili’s shoulders rose and fell in an angry huff, “And I expect you will be gone from the Mountain by the morning. The king shall see to that, his guards too, if need be.”

Ral’s eyes burned as he glared at Fili but he merely turned on his heel and stormed away, judging it better to leave the prince unscathed. Were he to harm Fili he could be charged with treason and it would seem your misery was not worth the indictment. You watched your husband go and Fili turned back to you, setting his hand on your shoulder, stilling your trembling as he did.

“You alright?” He asked kindly.

“Yes, I think I am,” You touched his hand and slowly removed it from your shoulder, your fingers lingering on his, “Thank you.”

“Anything for you,” Fili smiled as he gazed down at you, “You deserve better. You deserve the world.”

“Fili,” You looked away shyly, “Thank you, but please, you’ve done enough. You needn’t continue on with such empty words.”

“Empty?” He questioned, his eyes searching you, “Oh, Y/N,” He sighed and shook his head, “How could you have ever married that beast…when I was right here all along?”

“What?”

“The day you married, I think you should recall the day clearly, I was late for the ceremony,” He smiled ruefully, “I wasn’t even going to attend but Kili, he made me, and I sat and watched you marry another despite the stabbing in my chest. I drowned my love in ale and you may just remember Thorin dragging me unconscious from the table.”

“I…I do, but I thought…” You nearly chuckled at the memory, “That was because of me?”

“Because I loved you…I still do,” He confessed and he rubbed his neck as his cheeks reddened, “All these years, not seeing you. You know, I begged my mother to pair me with you for the masquerade because I just wanted to talk to you again. Like old times.” His eyes glistened as he spoke, “I never thought anyone could ever treat you so heartlessly. You’re much too beautiful a person for that.”

“Fili…” You quavered and took his hand unthinkingly, afraid that you would faint, “Thank you.”

“I’d do it again. A million times,” He gave a half-smile and pulled you into a warm embrace, “You don’t have to love me back,” He said as you settled your head against his chest, listening to the racing of his heart, “I only want you to be happy. Whatever makes you so, be it me or another.”

You wrapped your arms around him, basking in the protection of his hug, hiding the curve of your lips as they turned upwards. Maybe you were truly happy. After years of sorrow, it was hard to know, but cradled against Fili, you had no worries and no fears. It was only you and him and the past seemed little more than a bad dream.


End file.
